A slit-lamp microscope is an essential pathological diagnosis instrument for ophthalmologic examination. A slit-lamp microscope system used for the discipline normally comprises a slit light generation device and an optical microscope. An operator, when using the slit lamp of prior art, should hold the operating handle of slit lamp mobile platform with one hand and rotate the rotary knob to adjust the slit width with the other hand. As a result, the inconvenience caused by interruption of operation is inevitable if something else needs to be done by hand (for example keeping the eyes of a patient open and adjusting optical magnification). Meanwhile, the slit width adjusting mechanism of the slit light generation device comprises a set of stepped mechanical drive structure, which rotates the eccentric cam through the hand-wheel rotating mechanism to push a long push rod. The long push rod drives the top block to push the short push rod. The short push rod drives the slit cam to push against the cylinder with slit and move the slit blocks connected with the cylinder with slit to adjust the slit width. The adjustment method has low accuracy and poor reliability due to complicated steps and structures.
In order to solve the problems above, it is necessary to reduce the intermediate links of transmission, replace the complicated hand wheel-controlled mechanical transmission with the teletype control, control the newly designed slit width adjusting mechanism using adjustment motor and move the slit blocks connected with the cylinder with slit to adjust the slit width. Further, the mechanical rotation by the hand wheel is replaced with the precise rotation by the adjustment motor so as to improve the accuracy and comfort of the slit light control and cut down the expenditures of machining. Meanwhile, the operating component controlling the rotation of the adjustment motor may also be arranged on the parts other than slit light generation device, such as operating handle of slit lamp mobile platform and slit lamp mobile platform base. Therefore, the structural function improvement is implemented thereof.